I Promise
by spin4ash
Summary: Ashley's promise to Spencer and the question that Ashley will only ask one time in her life will it be to Spencer? 2nd story NC-17.. please review


I don't own anything… just the story line… please review and let me know what you think

**I Promise**

I had been away on a business trip for a week in London scouting for new talent for my record company. It was the longest week of my life. I haven't been away from Spencer this long in quite some time and I'm missing her a great deal. But I have to confess something; my reason for coming here wasn't solely based on business. I had a ring custom made for Spencer it was a light blue, white (almost the color of her eyes) princess cut diamond. One Medium sized one in the middle with a smaller one on each side. Three total, one for each year that we have been together.

I must have called Kayla from the plane at least a thousand times making sure everything was in order or for last minute details that I thought of. I knew she was getting aggravated with me just by the way she kept answering the phone but I needed everything to be perfect. I was only going to do this once in my life and it had to be perfect, it had to be with Spencer. I have known for quite some time that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Spencer; she consumes my every thought, my reason for breathing, and my entire existence.

As my plane starts it's descend my nerves kick into over drive. I must have checked my pocket more times than I could count just to run my fingers over the black velvet box. To say I was nervous was an understatement; I Ashley Davis was sweating bullets.

Kayla was at the baggage claim waiting patiently for me. I run up to her and embraced her in a big hug.

Ashley: Hey little sister

Kayla: Hey Ash

Ashley: Kayla, I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done for me for us. It really means a lot to me. Thank you.

Kayla: No thanks necessary ash, your first born should do just fine (laughing).

Ashley: I'm not too sure that will fly with Spencer (laughing).

Kayla: Come on let's get you engaged shall we.

Ashley: (with a deep breath) yeah, I'm ready.

I was meet Spencer at the restaurant. I had made the reservations before I left for London. The taxi pulled up to the restaurant as I was getting out I caught a glimpse of her through the window. She was so beautiful; I don't know when I was deemed lucky enough to have her in my life. I still ask myself that question every day, and sometimes I give my arm a little pinch just to make sure I'm not dreaming. I run my fingers over the ring in my pocket one last time for the night take a deep breath and walk onwards towards my new life. The door chimes as I step in making Spencer look up we lock eyes instantly and in that moment I knew it was right, I knew I couldn't stand not looking into those eyes for the rest of my life.

Spencer was on her feet in the blink of an eye as I walked up to the table. She had the biggest smile on her face, more than likely mirroring my own.

Spencer: Hey baby

Ashley: Hey you

I couldn't help myself I needed to feel her lips; it has after all been a week. I ran my hands up her neck resting them behind her ears, pulling her face towards mine. The minute our lips connected it felt like the very first time, it was soft and slow showing the other that she was missed. We kept it PG-13 we were surrounded by people in a family based restaurant, we know the limits. Pulling apart she laid her forehead against mine, just taking in the moment that was just shared between us.

Ashley: I've missed those lips

Spencer: Mmm, always the charmer I see

Ashley: Let's eat

Dinner went great, she told me about her latest documentary she was working on and I told her about the talent in London and potential signers I found for the label. We finished up dinner while stealing silent glances at one another.

Ashley: hey Spence, you want to go for a walk on the beach like old times?

Spencer: Yeah, the beach sounds nice Ash.

We walked hand in hand down the pier and out into the sand.

Spencer: Baby, I want to take my shoes off. I love the feel of the sand in-between my toes.

Ashley: Okay baby, take your time, we are in no rush.

When she got up on her feet I took her hand again, swinging it back in forth in a nervous manor.

Ashley: Spence, where do you see yourself in the next couple of years?

Spencer: Well, I want to have my name out. I want Spencer Carlin to be the first name they think of when they need a film done, rappers, country singers movie producers it doesn't matter which I'm not going to be picky.

Ashley: That's great baby. That is one of the things I love about you, you're so driven and dedicated to your work. You'll make it big baby, you just wait and see.

Spencer: Baby, what is that washing up on the beach?

Ashley: What are you talking about baby?

Spencer: That bottle?

Ashley: Let's check it out.

Spencer reached down and picked up the bottle

Spencer: Ash, it has a note in it.

Ashley: what does it say baby? Turn towards the sunset so you can read it.

Spencer turns away from Ashley facing the ocean to have enough light. Popping the top, Spencer slides the note out into her hands.

Spencer: Baby, it just says turn around.

Turning around Spencer is met with Ashley down on one knee.

Spencer: Ash?

Ashley: Spence just let me get this out ok.

Ashley reaches for Spencer's hands.

Ashley: From the very first time our eyes met, I knew then that I loved you, I have loved you ever since then more and more each day I fall deeper and deeper. I know that our miracle lies in the path we chose together, and I promise to always respect you and take into consideration that your interest, wants and fears are no less important than my own. I promise to never be too old to hold your hand, or to place my hand at the small of your back when I lead you into a room. I can't tell you that we want share hard time, I'm not easy to love, but as long as we try to understand the other we can get through anything. Marriage is a big step for us in our life, I'm not asking for tomorrow, for a year, I'm asking you to share the rest of my life together as one. It can be a long or short engagement that doesn't matter, as long as I know that I'm yours and you are mine. Spence, you give me your best everyday and every day from here on out I want you to have the best of me.

Pulling out the ring

I promise to love you the best way I know how... Forever, Will you marry me Spencer Carlin? Can I be your forever?

Spencer: (whispered and in tears) yes

Ashley: baby, I can't hear you could u be a little louder please?

Spencer Yes Ashley, Yes I will marry you

Jumping up Ashley kissed Spencer lifted her up and spun her around.

Ashley: Are you happy baby

Spencer: More than you know. Ashley, take me home so I can show you just how happy I am.

Ashley: We aren't going home; I rented the suit at the hotel right there overlooking the site where I asked you to Marry Me. I wanted this night to be perfect for us Spence.

Spencer kissed Ashley hard, running her tongue against her lips asking for permission to enter. Both moan at the sensation of tongues colliding and hands roaming.

Spencer: Ashley, room now!

They walked at a fast pace to the room that was waiting for them. Ashley quickly checked them in while Spencer held the elevator. With one press of the button the doors closed and soon opened to floor 3 room 318. Now Ashley requested this room, the number held a special meaning in her heart. It all had to do with the word I Love You, 3 syllables, 1 meaning, 8 letters but it all meant the same, I love you a word most say without knowing the true meaning behind it.

Sliding the card, the door clicked signaling it was open by the green light. Ashley had asked them to prepare the room prier to check in. When the door swung open Spencer stood in awe. There were White and red rose peddles leading from the door to the bed off into the bathroom. Candles were lit giving the room a romantic glow. Ashley places her hand on the small of Spencer's back.

Ashley: After you my love. Go check it out.

Spencer: It's so beautiful baby, thank you

Ashley: It doesn't seem to compare to what I get the honor of waking up to everyday.

Spencer kissed Ashley sweetly and entered the suit. Where she found the rose peddles made a heart on the bed and there was a bubble bath ran the rose peddles continued around the tub with two glasses of champagne sitting to the side. As Spencer was checking out the bathroom Ashley slipped in behind her wrapped her arms around her torso and kissed her neck. Spencer tilted her head to allow Ashley better access.

Ashley: Care to join me in there?

Spencer: Baby, you don't have to ever ask me twice.

Spencer started to take off her clothing. She began popping buttons on her white button up blouse.

Ashley: Spencer, Baby let me do it. Just close your eyes babe. Relax and just feel me touching you.

Ashley reached up and took over where Spencer had left off. Popping the last button Ashley ran her hand up to Spencer's shoulders pushing the fabric down her arm leaving goose bumps on her skin. Reaching around Ashley undoes her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Bringing her hands to rest on Spencer's hips Ashley kisses her neck lightly sucking her pulse point. Moving down to plant kisses along her collar bone. Ashley's hand began to move up the sides of Spencer's pulling her farther into her as Spencer's head flew back giving Ashley access to her breast which she took full advantage of. Taking the right one in her mouth Spencer arched her back sending her front crashing into Ashley's.

Spencer: Oh baby, God your mouth feels so good.

Ashley: Mmm Spence, you know what that does to me when you talk like that.

Ashley pops Spencer's button to her jeans reaches up and moves them so they are past her ass. Stopping to look into Spencer's eyes Ashley grabs a hold of her ass lifting her and sits Spencer down on the sink. Continuing down Ashley drops to her knees in front of Spencer to continue taking off the pants running her fingers slowly down her legs taking her time to release each foot from the pants. One her way up the same thing, light touches random kisses to Spencer's inner thigh making it easy for Spencer to spread her legs farther apart for Ashley to slip in. Ashley doesn't even bother removing Spencer's panties as she takes light nips on her pussy. Spencer's hands grab Ashley's hair pulling her into to her.

Spencer: Ahh, Ash, don't stop. Fuck you feel good.

Ashley: lift your ass baby

Spencer lifts up allowing Ashley to remove her panties. Ashley runs her finger up her slit once.

Ashley: God, Spencer you're so wet.

Spencer: Take off your clothes I want to feel your skin on mine.

Ashley takes a step back against the wall; resting against it she reaches up and takes off her shirt, followed by her pants, bra, and underwear. Within minutes Ashley was naked and walked seductively back to Spencer. Standing in between her legs Ashley runs her hands up Spencer's thighs and back down wrapping her legs around her waist. Lifting her up Ashley makes her way over to the tub. Spencer slides down Ashley's body. When her feet touch the ground she takes a hold of Ashley's hand leading her into the bath with her. She motions for Ashley to sit down first while she moves to the front of her. The hot water relaxes both girls as they melt into one another. Spencer moves her ass rubbing against Ashley's pussy.

Ashley: Fuck

Spencer: You like that baby?

Ashley: Yes, harder baby

Ashley bites down on Spencer's neck and reaches around and puts one hand on Spencer's breast giving it a massage, pinching and pulling on her nipple. While the other runs up her thigh using her nails causing Spencer's body push farther into Ashley.

Ashley: I'm close baby

Spencer: Ashley I need to feel you in me. Now baby

Ashley took her hand that was on Spencer's thigh and moved it to Spencer's pussy. Ashley inserted two fingers into Spencer pumping in and out.

Spencer: God baby, Faster

Ashley: That's it baby rub your ass into me, god you feel so good.

Ashley pumped into Spencer faster

Spencer: Oh God, Yeah right there, Oh God, Oh God... I'm cuming baby make me cum! Ashhhhley!!!!

Ashley: Almost, Speeennnccerr!!!

Both girls slumped down trying to catch their breath. Five minutes pass and Ashley begins to start to get her function back.

Ashley: My god baby, that was good.

Spencer: Mmm

Ashley: Want to take that wine and move to the bed.

Spencer: yeah baby, that's a great idea

Ashley carefully removes her fingers from Spencer and they dry off. Spencer grabs the two wine glasses and walks into the bed room.

Ashley pulling down the covers

Ashley: You're so beautiful

Spencer: Me, please Ashley have you seen yourself lately

Ashley gets into bed taking the glasses from Spencer so she can slide in without spilling them. Ashley keeps one for herself and gives one to Spencer.

Spencer: Here's to us baby. May we have many more of these moments, never losing sight of the love we have for one another. Cherishing, and understanding each other for now until forever.

Ashley: Mmm, I couldn't have said it any better.

Ashley grabs Spencer's left hand, gently running her fingers over the symbol of their love.

Ashley: I couldn't be happier than this moment. Life can't get any better than this.

Spencer: Will you love me forever?

Ashley: Yes

Ashley and Spencer look into each others eyes.

Ashley: I promise

Please review… thanks Spin4ash


End file.
